


stand up

by AslansCompass



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, character introspection, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Sister Ursula means well. Of course she does. But good intentions don't negate consequences. Nurse Crane decides to let Sister Ursula know exactly what her choices had done.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	stand up

Enough is enough. They'd all taken their cues from Sister Julienne; if she accepted her demotion with unquestioning grace, they would follow suit. At least in public. Changing the meal schedule, taking the television, sending Sister Mary Cynthia away-- those decisions were accepted, if not condoned.

But this--twenty minutes! Twenty minutes to care for patients: not just their antenatal clients, but postnatal visits, wound treatment, home inspections....it was absurd.

And Barbara; poor girl. Poor, poor girl. None of this was her fault. No matter what Phyllis says, she knows that Barbara still blames herself. That sense of personal responsibility, personal care, that was what made her a good nurse. So many medical students put up walls, hide their emotions behind professional facades. They were competent enough, but even so....

No, she wouldn't leave Barbara to admit this failure on her own. Because it wasn't her fault, not in the least. After the dressing-down the Sister had given her for being late getting back, Phyllis couldn't imagine how Ursula would respond to a true emergency. 

Perhaps she wasn't being quite fair. But then again, nothing about this situation was. And nothing would change unless someone took the initiative to explain clearly, in no uncertain terms, precisely why this was a bad idea. None of the other nurses would dare--they may disagree with these changes, but rules are rules, authority is authority, and no one gets through training without a more-than-healthy respect for the chain of command. 

As for the nuns; well, obedience is one of the three vows. Oh, Sister Monica Joan would make snide remarks like clockwork, and Sister Evangelina would have lost no time in telling Ursula off, but Sister Julienne.... there's a difference between submission and letting people walk all over you, even in religious life. Not that anyone would care to be on the wrong side of Sister Julienne, not in the least. Even so.

Phyllis took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 


End file.
